


no one thought we would make it

by youdidntseeanything



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidntseeanything/pseuds/youdidntseeanything
Summary: Best man si Motoya sa kasal ng pinsan niya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 8





	no one thought we would make it

"Hi. Hello po sa inyo. Magandang gabi po. Ako nga po pala si Motoya, best man ni Sakusa.

Hindi ko talaga alam kung anong sinasabi sa ganito. Kasi, hindi naman ako nakikinig sa mga mensahe dati dun sa mga kasal na pinupuntahan ko. Nasa harap ako ng buffet table nag aabang ng cue na pwede na kumain madalas. Kaya, naiintindihan ko yung mga walang balak makinig sa sasabihin ko ngayon.

Anyways. Ayun nga, sabi nung pinagtanungan ko, either message sa kinasal, or kwento, ganon. Eh since pabibo ako, kahot pwede na message lang gawin ko, magkwekwento na rin ako. Chance ko nang ipahiya ang pinsan kong si Kiyoomi, so mag kwekwento ako.

Kiyoomi was, as our classmates from our former school itachiyama, a big blunt jerk. Seryosong walang filter ang bibig niyan. Wala naman siyang intention na masama pero…"

"Di ka sure." Motoya heard Atsumu shouted from his place. Nilingon niya ang lalaki and natawa na lang siya dahil ang sama ng tingin ni Sakusa.

"Okay, fine. Di ako sure kasi mula nung may makilala siyang dilaw ang buhok nung twenty years old siya, lahat ng lumalabas sa bibig niya, with bad intention." Ngumiti si Motoya at kinindatan ang pinsan niya. "But, dahil nga walang filter bibig niya, and madalas nakakagalit talaga comments niya, wala siyang friends."

  
  


"Toya, mali yata topic na napili mo. Okay ka lang ba."

"Shhh. Tsumu. Shhh." Motoya warned. "Ako lang ang kaibigan ni Kiyoomi. And no offence sa mga pinsan namin, ako ang paborito niyang pinsan. Evidence number one, nasa invitation, best man."

"Kinakabahan ako sa sunod na mangyayari." Atsumu side commented.

"Kinakabahan ka kasi you know na legit ang mga sasabihin ko dahil ako best friend ni Kiyoomi." Motoya answered. Nakarinig siya ng boo sa crowd, maybe from Bokuto.

"You know Kiyoomi, aside as that kid who always wears mask, is, he is clean. Well, the mask is a giveaway. He likes neat people. Those who have handkerchiefs in their bags. Knows how to fold their handkerchief after use, you know, the wet side stays inside after you use it, those kinds of thing...

He had this famous crush. A volleyball play from ... uhm... i forgot…"

"Shiratorizawa" Kiyoomi supplied.

"Yeah. That. Shiratorizawa. Medyo kinakabahan pa ko nito dahil baka bad practice na magmention ng ibang tao sa kasal, but anyways. May connection to guys. Well at least in my mind, may connection.

He talked about that person 24/7. He bought every magazine that guy was featured in. Di ko nga magets nung una dahil the guy's the third best volleyball spiker and yoomi's first. So bakit ka may crush ron?

Holyshhh teka andito siya?" Kiyoomi nodded.

"itutuloy ko pa ba to? nahiya na ko"

"Malayo na narating mo para mahiya ka, tuloy mo na." Sagot naman ni Atsumi.

"So ayon nga. Paano nagkacrush si Kiyoomi? He is that person sa CR. Washing his hands, getting the handkerchief from the pocket, nagpunas sa panyo, tucking the handkerchief. Sobrang babaw pero kay Kiyoomi sold agad. Congrats! You are the most perfect person ever!"

Yung last year ko sa high school puro yung pangalan na yun yung naririnig ko sa kanya. Nakakarindi kaya. And instead of practicing nung huling volleyball season namin nung high school, all he did was to track kung asan yung lalaking yun. I even joked na lagyan nya ng tracking device yung bag ni kuyang crush. He knows what kuya crush's bag looks like. We know. He is that stalker. Narinig ko pa nga na baka daw sobrang patas ng gamit ni Kuya sa loob nung bag and ang gwapo niya with just that."

Motoya looked at the newly wed. He saw Atsumu pouting habang may tinatanong kay Sakusa. Sakusa smiled bago tapikin na marahan ang pisngi ni Atsumu. Atsumu smiled befor he kissed Sakusa's cheeks. Ew.

"If you think that is the worst, no.

Enter twenty one year old Kiyoomi. Signed in one of most prestigious volleyball teams. Nainis pa nga siya nung una eh, kasi iniintay niya mag offer sa kanya yung team ni Kuya crushie. But he met someone and I quote, most annoying person he met. Whenever we meet, all he do was rant about this new person.

Humarap si Motoya sa newly wed's table. "Seryosong alam ko na nung twenty one kayo, hilig mong inisin si Yoomi. Kahit na sabi ni Yoomi na sinabi niya sa team na una siyang maligo kasi ayaw niya makuha germs niyo, uunahan mo siya. You leave you towel hanging on the chairs and walang magawa si Yoomi kundi ligpitin niya. Buti nalang daw you didnt call him out for touching your things. Alam ko na ayaw mo ng gulay, tsumu. Gusto mo ng tuna onigiri at ayaw mo ng amoy ng strawberry. Kaya nga pala naging strawberry scented shampoo ni Omi. Alam ko rin na may iniyakan ka nung twenty two kayo. Teka, andito ba yun?" He looks at the crowd.

Umiling si Tsumu pero di yun nakita ni Motoya dahil naghahanap pa rin siya sa crowd. "How do you even know if he is here."

Tumingin ulit si Motoya kina Atsumu. "As I said earlier, bestfriend ako. Do you want to know kung ano alam ko dati tungkol sa Agri graduate na yun."

Napasapo sa ulo si Atsumu.

"Stalker pinakasalan mo, Tsumu." Motoya laughed. "I think alam mo na yun."

Dagdag ko na rin pala na alam kong paborito mo ng onigiri, nalaman ko 'to during your brokenhearted phase. Kaya rin natutong maggawa ng onigiri tong si Yoomi, e. Something about bribing you para raw hindi ka maingay. Asa. For sure crush mo na si atsumu non." Napairap si Motoya nung makita niyang ngumiti si Atsumu at kumindat kay Sakusa.

"Alam ko rin na considerate ka dahil nung unang date niyo hindi ka nakipag holding hands kay Yoomi kasi alam mo daw na di siya kumportableng may humahawak sa kanya. If only you heard all his ramblings after your first date. Sobrang frustrared niya na walang holding hands na naganap. Oh my god. Stop whispering with each other. Mahaba pa program! Anyways. Alam ko rin reaction mo nung unang nag i like you si omi sayo kasi tandang tanda ni Omi bawat linya ng mukha mo."

Audience laughs.

"Seriously. If kayo nasa katayuan ko, masusuka na lang kayo kasi from how he hated the person, naging sobrang soft ng rants niya. Alam niyo yung sasabihin niya sobrang bobo ni Atsumu dahil one time akala niya asukal yung asin tapos kita mo yung fondness sa ngiti niya. And nakakasuka kasi first time kong makita ang ngiti na yun kay yoomi. At ang mas nakakasuka, makikita mo lang yun pag si Atsumu yung topic."

"Ito. Yung peak face palm moment ko sa dalawang to. 3am. March 20. Nagring ang phone ko. Si Omi tumatawag.

"San. In love ako kay Atsumu." Ginawa ni Motoya yung boses ni Sakusa as he said the words. "Sinagot ko siya ng yeah captain obvious. Tapos walang sabi sabi bigla siyang humagulhol. "No. Di pwede to. I mean kailan? Alam kong gusto ko siya pero mahal? excuse me?I don't do feelings?" Bobo, nag I like you ka tapos you don't do feelings?

And being the douchebag that he is, anong nangyari?"

Atsumu answered. "Bigla siyang nawala for 3 days."

"Nasa apartment ko siya non. I listened to him for 72 hours about how shitty Atsumu is and why he shouldn't confess and just broke it off.

List of why I should not date him.

  1. He is clingy.



  1. He doesn't know how to cook my favorite.



  1. He doesn't know how to wash comforter



  1. He is considerate



  1. He knows when I'm mad



  1. He knows how to reassure me when I'm down.



  1. I love him.



"I didn't do that." Tanggi ni Sakusa. Rinig niya ang tawa ni Atsumu sa tabi.

"I have a picture. I made sure I captured it kasi I have a time na sinabi kong I will reveal all your secrets on your wedding."

Atsumu laughed and kissed Kiyoomi on his hair.

"See. See. This is how disgusting they are. Oh my God." Motoya looked at the crowd bago ibalik ulit ang tingin kina Sakusa.

"Pero, I am really thankful for you, Atsumu. My cousin is really happy with you. He shines when he is with you. I hope you hindi maubos pasensya mo sa kanya. Naexperience mo na first hand yung katigasan ng ulo niya. I know that you know this since ikaw naman ang nagtretrain jan with regards his incapability to communicate his feelings pero he loves you.

Please lang. Please keep him. Sawang sawa na ako jan.

That's it. Thank you for listening to me for whatever this is. And cheers to the newly wed."

**Author's Note:**

> I really do not know if acceptable ba to sa kasal kasi wala pa ko experience sa umattend ng kasal.


End file.
